


Two Months

by liveonthesun



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-11
Updated: 2011-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liveonthesun/pseuds/liveonthesun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Take the helmet off...if he lets me get my hands on that helmet, I'm in charge." -- James McAvoy, <i><a href="http://www.hulu.com/watch/246386/popcorn-with-peter-travers-inside-x-men-first-class">Popcorn with Peter Travers</a></i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Months

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend who wanted a story based off of that quote.  
>  _Post-beach (slight AU - divorce still happened, but Charles was only wounded temporarily), Charles finds Erik, physically wrestles (or use his BAMF telepathy) the helmet off his head, and then...is in charge. Hot angry sex ensues because of course it does._
> 
> Betaed by the oh-so-fantastic [](http://fireworkfiasco.livejournal.com/profile)[**fireworkfiasco**](http://fireworkfiasco.livejournal.com/)

When Charles finally finds Erik, he's not quite sure what to do next. He has spent the past two months hunting the man down, and now he's here, standing outside the door where he's 99% sure Erik actually is. The hotel clerk's mind had shown Erik arriving just a few hours before, with no memory of him leaving, so he must still be here.

Charles tries to find Erik with his mind. He just wants a flash of anything -- anger, revenge, pain, ( _remorse?_ he hoped) -- that feels like Erik to reassure him.

Nothing.

And honestly, the nothingness is probably more reassuring than anything else would have been.

Charles sighs. It's now.

He knocks on the door.

And a few seconds later, it opens, and there is Erik.

Even as Charles is suddenly overwhelmed with nervousness and panic and _joy_ , he can't help but smile.

"You." Erik says. His face is stone. His voice is hollow. Charles doesn't even have basic body language cues to try to figure out what's on Erik's mind.

"Yes. Me." Charles replies, "I don't wonder if I might could come in?"

Erik doesn't say a word, but Charles knows the answer is, _No_. He knows this because of how the door slams in his face.

"Erik, please!" He shouts through the door. He pounds his fist against it and then rests his forehead atop his hand. "I just want... I just needed to see you. Please, can you just let me in."

"To my room or my mind?" comes the sharp reply.

"You're wearing that damn helmet Erik. Do you always have it on now?" He pauses and lowers his voice before adding, "Are you that afraid of me?"

The door swings back open, and this time Charles can tell exactly what Erik is thinking. His body is all tensed up and his face is hard and cold, yet he still lets out a hollow laugh. "Afraid of you? You think I'm afraid of you. Charles, what could you do to me? You couldn't hurt a fly if you really wanted to. That's why I left, if you'll remember."

"I do." Charles looks down from Erik's gaze, staring at the pattern on the carpet. His hands are back in his pockets, his jacket pushed behind his hips. "I do," he repeats, almost a whisper.

"Are you here to tell me you've changed your mind?" Erik asks.

"No."

"Then you're going to have to go now."

Erik begins to shut the door. _Two months_ , Charles thinks to himself, _two bloody months._

 _TWO. MONTHS._

He realizes he has just shouted this out loud and reaches out to grab the door before Erik completely shuts it. Erik pushes back. "Fuck," Charles says, "Erik, damn you, I am coming into this room _right now_."

The frustration grows in Charles's voice, culminating with a sort of curl to how he says the last two words. He is able to push the door open and get in the room, and there he stands, at the foot of the bed, with Erik leaning against the now closed door.

"What do you want?" Erik asks, and Charles is astounded by the coolness in his voice. It feels almost like a punch in the gut that Erik can still be this calm after Charles has shown up out of the blue and just forced himself into his room.

"I... I don't really know," Charles says quietly. "I don't know why, but just knew I had to see you. I figured once I got here, it would make sense."

"Brilliant," Erik says with a smirk. "Just brilliant, Charles. You've spent two months, apparently, looking for something you didn't even know why you wanted. Good job. It looks like you've really got your shit together."

Charles is lost. He had been hoping that Erik would have some kind of reaction to his arrival. He wasn't expecting to be welcomed in with open arms, but hell, at this point, he'd be happy if Erik punched him. He can't handle how cool and non-responsive Erik is right now. It's almost infuriating, twisting at his insides, making him feel sick.

He's never wished more than now to be able to see into someone's mind. Surely Erik must be hiding something, or he wouldn't still have that helmet -- that _fucking_ helmet -- on his head.

"God _damn_ it, Erik," he snaps. He walks right up to Erik until he's just inches away. Erik towers over him, and Charles looks up to meet his gaze. Erik's eyes stare straight into his; Charles can feel the heat of the other man's breath against his skin.

"You left," Charles almost whispers, though his voice is so tense, so forceful, so close to Erik, that he might as well be shouting. "You just left. You didn't even _try_ to keep us together. What was I supposed to do?"

"Realize what a mistake it all was to begin with. Face it, Charles, we never would have worked out."

"Like _hell_ we wouldn't have," Charles replies. And he can feel himself being pulled to Erik, as if the man were tugging at the iron in his blood. Perhaps that _is_ what's happening, Charles has half a second to wonder, because all of a sudden there's a strange look, an almost softness, in Erik's eyes and Charles has his hand on the back of Erik's neck and his face is getting closer and closer until their mouths are pressed together fiercely.

This isn't what Charles was expecting. It's nothing new, of course, but it's not like it ever was before. Before had been all passion and discovery and longing. This? This is hunger. This is desperation and unadulterated _need_.

Erik moves suddenly, and now Charles is now the one against the door. Erik takes Charles's hands in his and raises them over their heads, pressing his body as hard against Charles's as he can. Erik is biting at Charles's lips, sucking on his tongue, and when he lets out a small whimper, Erik's hips thrust against his own.

As much as he is enjoying every second of this, (god, it has been ages since he's enjoyed anything this much), Charles knows he's losing control over the situation. He didn't come here to let Erik have his way with him. He came here to confront Erik, to get some closure. He does the best he can to pull away from Erik (which is hard, seeing as how Erik has him pinned against the door) and says, "Take the helmet off."

"Why?" Erik hisses.

Charles wrenches his hands free from Erik's and shoves him away. "If we're going to do this, we're going to do it honestly. Take the helmet off."

Erik smirks. "Make me."

Charles walks forward slowly, Erik backing up with each step he takes, the push across the room slow and deliberate, until they are both standing at the foot of the bed. He reaches up to push Erik down, but his attempt is thwarted. He tries again, and again Erik shoves his arms away.

The two men stare at each other, acknowledging the unspoken challenge between them. The air between them is nearly tangible, filled with an almost angry lust. Charles takes a few steps back, He walks back toward Erik, steps heavy with intent, he lets out a soft grunt from somewhere deep within himself as he reaches out for Erik again. This time he merely uses his arms as distraction, and hooks his right leg around both of Erik's, causing them both to tumble back onto the bed. Charles can't help but laugh, low from the back of his throat, as he crawls on top of Erik. He gains control of Erik's arms, and pins them at his side, straddling him and holding them in place with his legs.

He places his hands on either side of Erik's face and kisses him again. Erik doesn't return the kiss at first, but Charles persists, and after a few moments, Erik's lips part just enough for him to take the bottom lip into his mouth. Erik tries to move his arms, and Charles presses his legs tighter against him. As he moves his hands to the helmet, Erik bites down on his top lip and his chest arches under Charles's body. Charles grins against Erik's mouth as he removes the helmet completely.

And it's done.

The room is suddenly filled with power. As soon as Charles has access to Erik's mind, he can feel all of the tension -- desperation, frustration, lust -- that has been building up in Erik. It's as if Charles has released the stopper holding in the pressure and it all pours out at once. He projects it all to fill the room, and the intensity of it causes both men to briefly tremble.

 _Fuck you_ , comes Erik's thought.

Charles laughs out loud and begins unbuttoning Erik's shirt. _I'm pretty sure that's what's happening._

He moves his legs so Erik can free his arms, and once he does, Erik frantically beings tugging at Charles's pants. Their clothes are soon removed, and Charles's hands are running all over Erik's body, taking in his tense muscles, running down the line of his abdomen, and then teasingly brushing over his cock. Erik moans. Charles smiles.

 _Move_ , Charles orders, and Erik immediately begins backing up until he's leaning against the headboard. Charles moves to straddle him again, and both men know what the other is thinking without telepathy. Erik takes Charles's cock in his hand and begins stroking it slowly. Charles glances down to find Erik looking back up at him. He puts his hand on the back of Erik's head, urging him forward. The pressure of Erik's hand sends an intense spike of heat through his body and he closes his eyes and bites down on his lip.

As Erik takes Charles into his mouth, Charles can feel the man's own longing for touch. He feels Erik begin to move his own hand down until, _Stop_. His hand freezes where it is. He runs his tongue over Charles's whole length, causing him to gasp, grab the headboard, and lean his head against the wall. He opens his eyes to look back down at Erik, and Erik pulls back to meet his stare. _We'll get to you later. Right now, you're just taking care of me._

Erik takes Charles in again and Charles feels him think, _Selfish. Always has be to be done your way, doesn't it?_

"As a matter of fact, yes. Yes it does," Charles replies, voice breathy and low.

Erik has Charles completely in his mouth, running his tongue back and forth and around and Charles is shaking and just barely breathing. Erik's hands move to Charles's hips to steady him and he slowly, slowly releases him. He continues to tease the tip of the man's cock, and right as he starts to pull him back in, Charles comes with a shout.

Charles feels Erik swallow, and his breathing is heavy as he recovers, lowering himself down, resting his head on Erik's shoulder. Erik begins kissing his neck, nipping lightly at the skin. Charles crooks his head to the side, giving Erik access to more, which he quickly takes advantage of -- licking at the sweat on his skin, lips sliding over the line of his neck.

Charles can feel Erik's cock pressing against his leg, hard and heavy. He presses his leg more firmly against it, and Erik's pelvis immediately jerks up. _God, please,_ he feels Erik beg, his mind consumed with the physical need of it. _Do something... just, please._

Charles brings his head to Erik's other shoulder and Erik resumes working on that side of his neck, sending small shivers running down the whole of his body. Slowly, slowly he walks his fingers down Erik's body, occasionally pausing or teasingly bringing them back upwards, until finally, _(Finally)_ , they reach their destination.

He takes Erik in his hand and begins a slow, steady rhythm. Erik is tense with anticipation and thrusts into Charles's hand, begging for the rhythm to quicken. Though Erik's desperation presses heavily on Charles's mind, he maintains his pace, hiding his smirk against the other man’s shoulder, but begins running his thumb around the head of Erik's cock.

Erik's hands move to Charles's back, fingers digging into his skin, pressing their bodies closer together. Charles feels Erik's breath quicken on his neck, the rise and fall of the man's chest beneath his own body, his mind racing racing _racing_ needing more more _more_ and he speeds up, gives a small squeeze, puts his mouth over Erik's to swallow the sounds he is making, and the man comes, hips raised, cum spilling onto both their stomachs.

The pressure of Erik eases from Charles's mind and he continues to kiss him, slow and languid, all tongues and lips. Their bodies are loose and heavy, hands lazily running over each others' skin, Erik slumped against the bed, and Charles slumped against Erik.

Charles stops to breathe, buries his face in Erik's neck.

"Really, Charles," Erik says, and it is more of a mumble than words. "You spent two months looking for me, just for that?"

Charles smiles, brings a hand to Erik's cheek, and says, "Yeah. I would guess so."


End file.
